Digimon Heroes
by diggix
Summary: Ryuji is your average High Schooler, but after meeting a small creature which calls himself a Digimon, he must fight larger, less friendly Digimon in order to save his city! Both friends and enemies shall be made, ut is there more than just one Tamer fighting rogue monsters? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Heroes**

**Chapter 1:Let the journey begin! Two Dragons coming through!**

_AN: I do not own the Digimon franchise._

It was a cold January's day. Roads were covered in frost, people were moving about, wrapped in scarves, gloves and hats and holding cups containing coffee or hot chocolate. A certain 16 year old high schooler was walking home from school. He was average height, had rustled brown hair and blue eyes, with a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and a pair of goggles on his head, tensing his whole body from the coldness. His name was-

"Hey! Ryuji!" called a voice from behind. Ryuji turned around to see a green eyed, spiky red-headed, hyperactive boy running towards him.

"Hey Gen, what's up?" Ryuji replied to his friend.

"Still sporting that weird fashion statement, eh?" Gen asked pointing at his goggles.

"Says the one with the red hair." Ryuji joked.

"Fool!" Gen yelled pointing to the sky. In a deep, manly voice cried: "The only way to ignite a man's soul is for him to express himself!" He grew the attention of passers by.

"Gen put your hand down, you're embarrassing me." Ryuji told his friend who scratched the back of his head as he gave a cheesy grin. "You've been watching too much anime recently, haven't you?"

"What can I say? I'm easily motivated!"

"Jeez, what can I do with you?" Ryuji sighed.

"Aw, come on! Is that anyway to speak to your best friend?"

"Never mind then..."

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Gen said as he pointed across the street. He was pointing at two boys across the street. They were talking to a girl from Gen and Ryuji's school. The two boys were dressed in leather jackets and seemed to very exotic hairstyles. Delinquents. From the looks of the situation the girl seemed to be scared of the boys and they seemed a bit too interested in her... "That girl's in trouble! Let's go help her out-!"

"No." Ryuji walked on.

"Wha? Ryuji get back here!" Gen ran after him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"What?!" Gen screamed in disgust. "You can't just ignore something like that!"

"I'm not ignoring it. I just..." Ryuji paused as he recalled a distant memory from his past. "Don't want to do anything stupid."

"Stupid?!" Gen grabbed Ryuji by his collar. "You think doing the right thing is stupid?!"

"Gen?"

"What?!"

Ryuji pointed to across the street to where the two thugs and the girls were. They all heard Gens yells and were staring in fright.

"Red hair? I-Isn't that the rumored Gentaro Yamamoto?" One of them asked.

"The insane guy who's always getting into fights?! L-Let's get out of here man!" The two of them ran off.

"See? The situation resolved itself." Ryuji bragged

Gen let go of Ryuji's collar. "Tch, nonetheless you were going to do nothing."

"Look at it this way, it's because of you that those guys ran away. So you did play the hero."

"Yeah! You're right!" Gen agreed as stars lit in his eyes.

"You know... maybe that girl will be grateful for what you did to save her..." Ryuji schemed.

"Huh? Really?!" Gen asked, beaming.

"Oh, yeah. Go after her. She might confess her love for you or something."

"Eeeeeh!" Gen squealed from the thought. "Just wait, my love! Your prince is coming for you!" he yelled, getting the attention of passer bys, as he ran off in the direction the girl was.

"He's an idiot." Ryuji continued walking home. "But a lovable idiot."

* * *

"I'm home!" Ryuji called as he opened the door to his house.

"Welcome back son!" He heard his father answer from the kitchen table with his mother cooking over a stove. His father was writing on several sheets of paper.

"Still working hard for the Insurance company?" Ryuji asked his father.

"Yeah, the claims are getting more and more weird by the day. There are even people saying their houses were attacked by giant monster!"

"Heh, some people.." Ryuji joked as he walked into the living room to see his younger sister of 7 years of age watching TV. "Hey, Hina."

"Welcome home, bro." she welcomed, not turning her head from the TV.

"What are you watching?" Ryuji asked as he noticed an anime on the television with coulourful monsters that looked slightly familiar to him.

"Oh this? That's Digimon Fusion, it just started today!" She said as she pointed to the screen with glee.

"Digimon?" Ryuji pondered the name as he tried to remember where he heard it before. "Wasn't that there a show called that before." He remembered a show from when he was little, a show of digital monsters, vampire villains and goggle headed heroes.

"I don't remember stuff from, like, ten years ago, bro..." Hina sweat-dropped.

"Oh, hehe sorry.." Ryuji went to his room and finished the homework he had. He then decided to pass the time by switching on his laptop. However when he switched it on a blue screen flashed. "Oh dear, what's wrong with it now?"

"Ryuji! Dinner time!" Ryuji heard the voice of his mother calling.

"Damn, I'll have to fix this after dinner." Ryuji hurried downstairs, but as he left he didn't notice the screen on his computer flash several different colours...

* * *

Ryuji felt stuffed, he always loved his mom's curry after a hard day's work at school. "Right, let's see if that laptop can be fi-" Ryuji stopped when he entered and saw a large egg lying in his chair. "What the..." Upon further inspection he noticed that the egg was striped blue. "Where did this come from?" Ryuji wondered as he poked the egg. "Maybe Dad'll know?" Ryuji walked downstairs into the kitchen, his father still frustrated with papers and contracts. "Um, Dad?"

"Not now, son." he replied quickly and sternly.

_"Perhaps now's not the time..."_ Ryuji headed back up to his room pondering what that egg was. Where did it come from? What was it doing here? He opened up the door to his room to see the egg was gone. "Wh-what? Where did it go?" Ryuji looked frantically all around the room. "Great! Now I'm going crazy!" He panicked as the egg that once occupied his chair had disappeared but the he noticed in his chair a small, rectangular shaped white object. He picked it up to examine it. I was about the size of a phone with 3 buttons in the middle, a hole in it's back that looked like a camera and a screen at the top. Try as he might though, the screen didn't light up when he hit any buttons. He couldn't even find a plug hole for a charger. _"Very strange..."_ As Ryuji inspected the phone-like object. "A giant egg in exchange for a TV remote... that sounds like a fair deal..."

"Bo bo bo..."

Ryuji could've sworn he heard a noise somewhere. _"Never mind. Where did the egg go?"_ Ryuji checked outside his window to see if-

"Bo bo bo..."

"There it is again!" Ryuji turned around inspecting every corner of his room. Someone... or something was in there. Where?

"Bo bo bo..." Ryuji kneeled down. _"Under the bed maybe_?" He moved boxes of clothes and old toys. He saw a small blue blob.

"What's this?" Ryuji reach out to grab but as his hand reached it it quickly jumped out of his reach to the other side of the bed. "What the-?" He reached out to grab it with his other hand but jumped again, this time towards Ryuji himself. It latched onto Ryuji's face, in shock he raised his head and regrettably, he hit his head. "Owowowowow!" he crawled out with haste, rubbing his head. The blue blob had jumped off his face and sprinted back under the bed. "Grr! Get nack here, you stupid blob!" Ryuji yelled in anger.

"I can't come out." a small, frail voice answered back. Ryuji was about to answer back until he realized what happened and was taken aback. A voice.

He kneeled down to take a proper look at the blob. It was a light shade of blue with a fat antennae like thing on top of it. It had 2 black dots near the center of it, which Ryuji assumed was eyes, lastly he saw a cat shaped mouth underneath the two eyes. "Um, hello?" he asked wondering if he actually would get an answer.

"Hello." It responded with unease in its voice.

"Um.." Ryuji wondered what to ask it, so much had happened in a couple of minutes that he was kind of confused. "Well, who or... what are you?"

"I can't say." the small blob replied

"What?"

"I can't talk to anyone."

"What? Why?"

"I was told to."

"By who?"

"An old guy."

"Geez, you trust an old geezer you meet but not me?" Ryuji complained as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his head.

"He didn't tell me not to talk to everyone, though!" the blob responded trying to defend his point.

"That isn't really my point..."

"He said to talk to a dragon in this world!"

"And he keeps on talking about i- wait, did you say dragon?"

"Yep! What I remember is some old guy telling me to find a dragon and talk to him!" the blob said proudly.

"Is that meant to be some bad pun?" Ryuji asked in annoyance.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"My name's Ryuji, which means 'dragon'."

"Oh. Well, hello Dragon!" the blob greeted as if he had no doubts about him before.

"Jeez you're gullible," Ryuji muttered under his breath. "He didn't even consider if I was lying."

"Anyway let's get down to business!" the blob hopped out from under the bed. "My name's Chibomon. Nice to meet you!"

"Um, nice to meet you. Wait a minute." Ryuji started to scratch his head. "Where have I heard that name before?" He pondered the name. "Chibomon.. mon... something-mon.. d... digimon?" he guessed. "I got it. Chibomon's the name of a Digimon from that show!" Ryuji explained matter-of-factly.

"Yep. That's me!" Chibomon replied proudly.

"...wait a minute."

* * *

After going downstairs and getting a few snacks and drinks in order to keep Chibomon quiet, Ryuji got onto his laptop. Going onto the appropriate website, he recited the text to Chibomon. "Chibomon.. slime digimon.. partners with Davis/ Daisuke.."

"Everything but the Davis thingy sounds like me." Chibomon perked up.

"Yes, yes, but you don't get my point." Ryuji turned around to face Chibomon. "You shouldn't exist."

"That's kind of rude." Chibomon moaned, sounding like he was hurt.

"No, no. I'm saying that 'Chibomon' is a character in a show called 'Digimon'. But that's just a show. If you are the same Chibomon that this website mentions then you shouldn't be real."

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm real." Chibomon replied unfazed.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Ryuji sighed.

"I don't know. All I remember is an old man telling me 'Talk to the dragon of this world and he will show you the way.' and here you are."

"Wait, you don't remember anything else? Not even from the digital world?" Ryuji was a little surprised that he remembered it's name despite not watching the show for several years.

"Nope."

"You... don't even remember having a family or friend or anything?"

"Nu-uh."

"You..." Ryuji looked down at the ground and mumbled "didn't even have a brother."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing." Ryuji snapped back from his trance.

"Well the old man said that you would know what to do." Chibomon said wanting move things along.

"Well, I don't know what to-" and then Ryuji remembered something. '_That phone!'_ he thought as he pulled the phone that he found earlier out of his pocket. _'If I remember in the show, the kids could make their Digimon change their form. What was it called? Evolution? Super-volution? Well their Digimon evolved so as they could defeat the bad guys, so is this little guy meant to fight something? And am I meant to help him?"_ He turned his head to Chibomon who was still eating. _'This guy's just a kid, he literally hatched just an hour or two ago. It looks like he'll do what I tell him to, should I really be the one to tell him that he has to fight for his life?'_ "Chibomon?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get some sleep, we'll figure everything out tomorrow." Ryuji said as he lifted candy wrappers off of his bed. _'I'm not going to show him to anyone. I mean, who's to say I'm not really just imagining this guy.'_ Ryuji got changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, moving Chibomon off the bed. He was getting comfortable until he felt something forced onto his stomach. He looked down to see Chibomon already asleep. "Jeez, what am I to do with this guy tomorrow? If I leave him at home then Mom or Dad will probably find him. Wait. He's small enough to fit in my bag, right?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, in an apartment building sat a boy overlooking the city. The boy heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket, he pulled out a device similar to Ryuji's but instead of it being white, it had a colour scheme of yellow in the front and back and light blue on the sides and on the buttons. He pressed a button on the device and a voice came out; "Master, I sense a Digimon that has appeared." it reported.

"This late at night? Is it that powerful?" The boy asked, slightly uninterested.

"No, sir. It appears to be at Baby level."

"A newborn getting it's way into the real world? This is probably _his_ doing." The boy shrouded in the darkness pondered. "Don't go after it. If it turns out to have a Tamer, then it will make things more interesting."

"As you wish, sir." The light on the boy's device dimmed.

"So, if my hunch is correct then there's a new Tamer on the scene." The boy grinned to himself. "I wonder what type of person he'll turn out to be..."

* * *

"Ryuji! Ryuji Wake up!" Ryuji stirred as he was called from his dream by the yells of his mother downstairs.

"Ugh, coming!" he called back down. He sat up in his bed and noticed Chibomon still asleep. "Hmm? He looks a bit different." Indeed, Chibomon seemed to have grown bigger, even sprouting small arms and legs, without any fingers though, he had 2 antenna which were place at either end of his head looking like ears, on his stomach all the way to the top of his head and his eyes had grown considerately.

He stirred awake and looked up at Ryuji. "Good morning, mister Dragon!"

A vein popped in Ryuji's head. "You know, I forgot to tell you something last night."

"Oh, what is it?" Chibomon, or at least Ryuji assumed it was still Chibomon, asked curiously.

Ryuji grabbed Chibomon by the head, "Don't sleep on my bed!" he yelled as he flung Chibomon across the room.

Chibomon hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Ow, you meany!"

"I hate cute things." Ryuji grumbled.

"Ryuji? I heard yelling! What's going on up there?" Ryuji heard his mother cry out.

"Nothing!" He yelled back. He turned his head to Chibomon. "now about you-"

"**Demi-Vee kick!**" Ryuji was interupted by Chibomon kicking him in the face.

Ryuji fell over, rubbing his head. "Ow! What the heck, Chibomon!"

"It's revenge for throwing me! And it's not Chibomon any more!"

"Owww. Wait, what do you mean not Chibomon 'anymore'?"

"It seems that during the night I Digivolved." The new Chibomon said proudly, examining his body.

"Digivolved!" Ryuji exclaimed at the revelation. "That's what it's called!"

"I am no longer 'Chibomon'!" he cried out triumphantly. "I am the new and improved DemiVeemon!" He pointed to the sky as if he won a battle.

"Yeah, that's cute and all." Ryuji grabbed Demimon and tried to shove him into his bag.

"Mmpph! What are you doing?!"

"I can't leave you at home and I can't let you be seen. So I'm taking you to school." Ryuji explained to him.

"School? What'sh that?" DemiVeemon asked from inside the bag.

"It's a place where kids go to learn things."

"Oh! Sounds fun! Can I come?" DemiVeemon asked in excitement.

A drop of sweat fell from Ryuji's head. "Uh, yeah. Just stay completely quiet. Okay?"

"You got it!" And he didn't hear a word from DemiVeemon all the way to his school.

Looking at the device that appeared when DemiVeemon hatched from his egg Ryuji wondered _'I might need that. Maybe I am meant to use it.'_ Ryuji put the device in his pocket, got dressed into his uniform, sead goodbye to his family and left for school. On the way to school he felt uneasy, scared of someone noticing his bag being stuffed with DemiVeemon or DemiVeemon saying somthing and drawing peoples attention.

"Mornin' Ryuji!" Ryuji felt a pat on his shoulder making jump out of his skin.

"Ahh!" He turned around and saw Gen standing there somewhat shocked at his friends reaction.

"Jeez Ryuji, you're acting weird!" A wide grin appearing on Gen's face.

"Oh, sorry." Ryuji grew less tense.

"You're acting just like Rebecca!"

"Who's Rebecca?"

Gen's face turned sour and began walking with a droop in his step. "The girl from yesterday..." he murmured.

Ryuji walked up to his friend and patted his back. "It didn't go well, did it?" Gen told Ryuji his failed attempts to flirt the girl from yesterday as they walked to school. When they got to school the two of them parted ways to their different classes. Ryuji found it hard to moves from class to class considering how heavy his bag was now. Fortunately DemiVeemon didn't make a sound. _'I suppose he is loyal enough to keep quiet.'_

After a long day at school, Ryuji packed his bag but unlike his usual route of walking home with Gen, Ryuji waited until everyone else left the classroom and snuck out quietly to the back of the school. He felt his feel heavier than before but kept walking until no one else was around. He dropped his bag onto the ground and began to open it. "It's okay, you can talk now. I'll admit I didn't expect you to stay quiet all day, but I guess you-" Ryuji noticed that the compressed blue Digimon was not responding to him. One might have assumed that the poor thing had been dead, but Ryuji had another idea as to what he was doing. "Quit sleeping!" he yelled and DemiVeemon shock in surprise and tried to struggle his way out of the bag he was barely squeezed into.

"*Yawn* Ish it morning already?" He asked, wriggling his way out of the bag.

Getting out of the bag again, Ryuji got a good look at DemiVeemon he found that he changed again. This time he was much bigger with his arms and legs stretched out fully, fingers and toes at the end of his arms and legs, he had a nose and teeth in his mouth. "Did you Digivolve again?"

DemiVeemon looked down at himself, examining his new form. "You're right! Here's the new and improved DemiVeemon!"

"I can't help but feel like this is déja vu." Ryuji grumbled.

"My new name's Veemon!" he said standing proud, as if he had just won a medal.

"*sigh* Were you okay in there?" Ryuji asked ignoring the Digimon's eccentricness.

"Yeah. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we'll try to figure out why you're here first."

"But I already told you, you're meant to show me what to do!"

Ryuji flinched. _'Does the guy who sent him really expect me to tell him to fight for his life?'_ "Well, I don't know what to do with you. Now what?"

"But you're meant to..." Veemon stopped as he raised his head into the air. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. "I can smell it." he whispered.

"Smell it? Smell what?" Ryuji was somewhat taken aback from Veemon's behavior.

"A familiar smell... I think... it's a another Digimon?" At the last part of his sentence Veemon sounded more excited. He looked to his left and right sniffing as he did. "This way!" Veemon ran off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ryuji called out, running after Veemon. _'He's smelt a Digimon and now he's running after it. Does he want to find it? Maybe I was wrong about him not fighting...'_ Ryuji followed Veemon down a desserted street until he heard a scream, the two of them stopping.

Veemon looked around and sniffed. Ryuji looked to see where the scream came from. From around the corner the two of them heard a loud roar from around the corner. They ran to end of the street and looked around the corner. There were cars on fire, buildings with shattered windows, people running away in fear. But more importantly, there was a large, black Tyranosaurus with a skull on his head that, resembled a helmet, roaring and eyeing up the people running away.

"BlackGreymon!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Black who?" Ryuji asked.

"It'sh like a Greymon, only it's black."

"I could have guessed that!" Ryuji yelled back at him.

"Wait right here, mishter Dragon!" Veemon ran off to the BlackGreymon.

"Wait!" Ryuji wanted to run after him, but his legs couldn't move. "Wait! Don't do anything stupid!" he yelled to him but Veemon kept on running.

"Hey! Skull head!" He yelled up at the much larger Dinosaur. As the Dinosaur turned around Veemon jumped towards the creature's stomach. "**Vee Headbut!**" he cried out as his head hit BlackGreymon's stomach.

The Dinosaur flinched slightly but grabbed Veemon before he hit the ground. In a terrifying voice he yelled _"_Worthless little runt..." as he threw Veemon at a building. Veemon hit the wall of the building and fell to the ground, lying there motion less. BlackGreymon returned to attacking civilians and destroying buildings.

Ryuji rushed towards Veemon and picked him up. "Hey! Veemon! Hey!" he shook the blue monster a few times, his eyes twitching and opening up.

"I can't help but feel like thish ish déja vu..." he said in a weak voice.

"What were you thinking?!" Ryuji scolded his friend. "Did you really think you were a match for him?"

"Why else would I attack him?" he whispered back.

"Shut up!" Ryuji yelled, trembling in a combination of fear and rage. "Why.. Why did you do that?"

"... The people... were in trouble... If I didn't defeat him then the people would've died. I had to do it."

"... That's stupid." Ryuji smacked his fist on the ground. "You can't do anything for them! That's just stupid!" Memories of a time years ago came back to Ryuji.

"So?" Veemon replied, struggling to get to his feet. "Just because I can't do anything..." He started to walk weakly towards the monster. "doesn't mean I can ignore it when people are in trouble!" Ryuji was taken aback by the words Veemon was using, words he heard long ago. "If it means that I'm an idiot, fine! But I can't just stand by and let people suffer!"

Ryuji got to his feet and walked up to beside Veemon. "Yeah. I geuss you're right." Veemon turned to face the boy. Ryuji looked up to the sky. "Sorry, Yu." he whispered. "Looks like I'll have to do something stupid." Ryuji pulled the goggles from his head down over his eyes.

"Hey, mishter Dragon." Veemon coughed. I think you mean _we'll_ have to do something shtupid, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wash told to follow the Dragon of this world. So if he's going to fight that thing, so will I!" Veemon raised his hand to Ryuji. "If that's okay with you, Ryuji."

"It feels weird to hear you call me by my real name." A big smile appeared on Ryuji's face. "Buy, yeah!" He seized Veemon's hand. "From now on, we're partners!"

Ryuji felt a tingling in his hand. Looking at it he saw a light blue aura emitting from it. It looked like it was made up of small pixels. Veemon's eyes widened when he saw the aura. "That's... a DNA Charge!" he exclaimed.

"DNA Charge? I think I know what that is..." Ryuji pondered as he took out his device. "In the show they would hit their Digivices and their Digimon would Digivovle." Ryuji turned to Veemon. "You did it twice today, what do you think about Digivolving again?"

A wide grin appeared on Veemon's face. "I say that it's about time!"

At this point BlackGreymon had noticed the two of them and started slowly walking towards them.

"Here goes nothing!" Ryuji held up his Digivice and struck the top with his charged hand. "DNA Charge!" He cried out. A light started to emit from the Digivice, the front and back changing blue, leaving the sides and the buttons on the front white.

Veemon also started to glow in a bright yellow light. "Veemon Digivolve to..." He started grow bigger, ears replaced by horns, muscles stronger, his mouth growing outward to make a snout with scratches and scars on it, a horn on the end of his nose, now he looked like a dragon himself. Without wings. "... Veedramon!"

Ryuji took a few steps back to have a proper look at his partner. "Wow..."

"Hehe, Ryuji!" Veedramon called in a much gravelly voice than before. "I feel like I can take on the world!"

"Yeah." Ryuji turned his attention to BlackGreymon. "But this guy seems much bigger." Indeed, Veedramon was larger than Ryuji, but BlackGreymon was almost as big as the buildings around him.

"You know that won't stop me!"

"Of course." Ryuji smirked as he pointed to BlackGreymon. "Hey!" he yelled out, getting BlackGreymon's attention. "Watch out! There's two dragons coming through!"

"What was that?" Veedramon asked, feeling somewhat embarressed.

"I felt like we needed some sort of battle catchphrase." Ryuji explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well, let's just get to work!" Veedramon rushed towards BlackGreymon.

BlackGreymon started to produce black flames from his mouth. "**Nova Flare!**" he cried out as the fire left his mouth in the shape of a sphere. It flew towards Veedramon, but without being fazed he quickly sidestepped, the Nova Flare passing both him and Ryuji and exploding further down the street. "Darn you! **Nova Flare!**" He shot an even larger ball of flames at Veedramon.

Veedramon stopped in his tracks, looking at the black fire ball. "You think this can stop me?" he taunted. He breathed in deeply as a light started to appear in his mouth. Opening his mouth, he fired a beam out of his mouth, yelling "**Vee Arrow Breath!**" as he did so. The beam cut through the Nova Blast and hitting BlackGreymon in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Amazing..." Ryuji stood in awe of the power his partner just showed. He noticed the feet and arms glow yellow. His legs and arms soon disintegrated, his entire body splitting into small, yellow bits of data. "What's happening? Did we kill him?" Ryuji felt a bit worried about killing him.

"No, don't you remember?" Veedramon turned to Ryuji as he became surrounded in light and changed back to Veemon. "Digimon don't die. They just regenerate back into eggs." Veemon explained.

The bits of data all reformed into a black egg. Finally the battle was over. Ryuji heard a beeping noise coming from his Digivice. One of the buttons was flashing so he pressed it. A beam of light came out of the Digivice's screen. In front of Ryuji it made a small, green vortex, BlackGreymon's egg turn into bits of data and they were all sucked into the vortex.

"Where did it go?" Veemon asked.

"Heh, usually I'm the one who's asking questions." Ryuji joked. "I'm just guessing but, I think it went back to the Digital World."

"Really?" Veemon asked in shock

Ryuji looked at his Digivice. "If that Old man you talked about really trusts what I think, then that's probably it." Ryuji heard police sirens in the distance. _'Oh no, I need to get out of here! Who knows what they'll do if they found Veemon.'_ "Come on Veemon, we're getting out of here!" Ryuji exclaimed as he grabbed his partner's hand and began to run off down the street. "The police are coming!"

"What's the police?"

"I'll explain later!" Ryuji yelled in panic.

Meanwhile, atop one of the buildings in the street BlackGreymon attacked there stood a blonde haired boy with a large, shadowy figure standing behind him.

"Ryuji, huh?" The boy spoke to himself. "It's as he said, he's an idiot. Why didn't he absorb BlackGreymon's data?"

"Sir, should I eliminate them?" The shadowy figure behind hum asked.

"No. One way or another, they did defeat that Digimon." I menacing grin grew on the boy's face. "I want to see more of that power!"

**_AN: I'd like to clear a few things fro you readers. First: I shall be using the English names of the shows and the Digimon, so hardcore subtitle purists... watch out I guess. Second: I know the design of the Digivice in my story is slightly different from the one from in Data Squad despite using the DNA Charge from it, but it's for the sake of the story. Third: Don't expect a ton of updates at once, I'm a slow writer and I have a bunch of other projects to do. Fourth: It's cheesy but, thanks for reading this._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Heroes**

**Chapter 2: Snapping Pincers! Can you outwit the bug?  
**

_**AN: I do not own the Digimon franchise.**_

After running for a while, Ryuij and Veemon stopped until they were sure they were away from the commotion. Down an alleyway, the two caught their breath.

"Hehe." Ryuji heard Veemon giggle to himself. "I can't believe I did it! I digivolved into a Champion!" he exclaimed.

"Glad you're happy." Ryuji patted the top of Veemon's head. "Let's just get home already."

"Ryuji?" Veemon asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Back there you mentioned someone named 'Yu'. Who'sh that?"

"Eh?" Ryuji flinched. "O-Oh, he's no one! No one!" By the look on his face, Veemon didn't buy Ryuji's obvious lie, but he didn't want to bother his partner anymore. The two of them made their way home, trying to avoid crowded areas and busy streets.

* * *

When they arrived home Ryuji snuck Veemon up to his room and brought some food up to him. Ryuji completed his homework and went on his laptop. He researched a lot about Digimon in hopes of figuring out why Veemon is here. As of now all he knew is that Digimon are real, some are attacking the city, and some old guy told Veemon to follow him. "Hey, Veemon?"

"Yeah?" Veemon looked up from his devouring of candy and drinks.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything about the Digital World?"

"I already told you, all I remember is the old guy telling to do what you do." he explained.

"Are you completely sure?"

"Hmm..." Veemon thought to himself. "Wait, I do remember one thing!" Veemon snapped his fingers.

"Really?" Ryuji leaned towards Veemon in keen interest.

"A guy in gold armor!" Veemon gave a thumbs up sign.

"... That's it?" Ryuji felt dissapointed.

"Yep. Just a guy in armor." Veemon proudly said.

"He's not doing anything? He's just standing there?"

"Nothing."

_'That isn't really much.'_ Ryuji sighed. _'I was hoping to figure out more about why the Digimon are appearing instead. I guess I could try to figure out what the Digimon Veemon described to me was. But just 'gold armor' isn't much to go on.'_

"Ryuji! Dinner time!" Ryuji's mother called.

"Right! Coming!" Ryuji turned to Veemon. "Just stay here." And Ryuji headed downstairs.

* * *

Over the city in the dead of night, a thunder cloud was brewing. Out of the top of the cloud a large beetle flew out. He landed on top of a building and looked down on the people below.

"Where am I?" he growled and flew off into the air.

* * *

The next day Ryuji managed to hide Veemon in his bag. Going to school was more difficult as he was both worried about his bag being noticed, and the bag was heavier then usual. Nonetheless, he marched on to school. Along the way he noticed a familiar figure walking on the path. "Hey, Gen." Ryuji said as he ran up to his friend.

Gen turned his head with a grumpy pout on his face."Morning, you jerk..." he moaned.

"Huh? Oh, is it because we didn't go home together yesterday?" Ryuji asked wanting to bring his friend out of his mood.

"It's always been that way between the two of us! For eight years, the two of us would walk our way home! We were inseparable! And you just had to go and ruin it!" Gen complained, pointing his finger at Ryuji.

_'Poor Gen, he doesn't know...'_ "Look Gen, the truth is I was-"

"Wait! I realize now!" A look of wide-eyed of realization swept over Gen's face. He leaned to Ryuji as a mischievous grin came upon his face. "You weren't there yesterday because you went to meet a special someone, right?" Ryuji hit the top of Gen's head. "Owowow!"

"You can be a it of a perv if you want to, you know that?"

"Don't worry, buddy!" Gen rubbed his head trying to ease his pain, but looked up at Ryuji and smiled. "Your secret's safe with me!"

"Shut up, I didn't meet anyone!" The two of them argued over and back on the way to school, but by the end the two of them had made up. _'For a second there I was thinking about telling him about Veemon.'_ Ryuji thought to himself as the two walked to school. _'I'd rather not tell anyone about him and even though Gen's my best friend, he'd probably not be the best person to tell. After all, he can be a bit... excited'_

* * *

When the two of them got to school Ryuji walked off telling Gen that he was going to his first class a bit early, however he headed towards the roof of the school. Making sure there was no one who could see, he opened his bag that Veemon climbed out of. Veemon stretched, being free of his cramped container. "Yeesh, consider looking into a bigger bag!" he commented.

"I'll consider it. But right now I have a favor to ask."

"What ish it?" Veemon asked.

"This is the roof of my school." Ryuji showed Veemon their surrounding.

Veemon ran to the edge of the roof, stopping at the metal fence that blocked him from a nasty fall. "Wow! I'm sho high up!" Veemon peered at all the buildings and cars passing by on the streets bellow. "What are those things?" Veemon pointed to the cars below.

"I forgot, you haven't gotten a good look of the real world before." Ryuji patted Veemon's head. "I meant to tell you: I can't carry you in my bag all day and it's bound to get cramped for you in there. So I want you to stay up here until I come and get you. Is that okay?"

"Aww, but I wanted to go do that school thing with you!" Veemon moaned.

"Sorry, but I can't let anyone see you. If someone else comes up here, try to hide as best you can. And don't leave this spot. Got it?"

"But I-"

"Got it?" Ryuji stared at Veemon sternly.

"Okay..." Veemon gave in with a defeated look.

"I'll be back as soon as school's over. Just wait a bit, okay?" Veemon tried to cheer Veemon up a bit. A weak smile came onto Veemon's face. Ryuji heard the bell for first class ring and he ran to reach his class on time.

* * *

During Lunch Ryuji and Gen were walking the halls while eating their lunch. While walking they came across a group of girls gossiping to themselves. As they passed by they caught a few sentences. _'Don't you think Tetsuya is the hottest?' 'No, it has to be Kagami!' 'I always thought Keith was a bit cute...' 'Keith? Isn't he that American transfer student?' 'No, I just heard his Mom was American.' 'Oh my god, look over there! There he is!' _At the last phrase, Ryuji and Gen turned to the far end of the hall. A boy with blonde hair and stern looking green eyes walked down the hallway. As he passed by Ryuji and Gen, Ryuji tensed up, almost like it was on instinct. _'What's this?' _Ryuji thought. _'This feeling? I can hardly move... Just what happened?'_ The group of girls squealed as soon the boy was out of hearing range. But Ryuji couldn't move a muscle, he felt something terrifying emanating from that boy that he just couldn't shake off.

"Gen?" he managed to asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Gen asked curious as to Ryuji's sudden change in attitude.

"Who was that?"

"That kid?" Gen looked in the direction that the boy came from. "I think that's Keith Shiba, the genius." he explained.

"R-Right. Keep talking..." Ryuji nervously walked away.

"Well, I already told you his name's Keith Shiba." Gen caught up to Ryuji. "He's in our year, and supposedly a genius, getting top marks in all his classes. His mother is American and his father is Japanese, and they're both businessmen. Er, and women. People say he's also a wiz at a bunch of different sports too. I heard he challenged the Basketball team to a three on one match and won. Not only that but, the girls all got a thing for him. He sounds like a star pupil!" Gen explained.

"Really?" Ryuji asked in surprise. _'Then, what did I feel from him?'_

"Yeah, it all sounds good but it isn't all that simple! He's skipped a ton of classes, gets into fights with delinquents from time to time, people even say that he's a jerk to girls as well! There was a girl who wanted to ask him out, she even did the whole 'putting a letter into his locker asking him to meet her on the roof' routine. But when he got there he called her, and I am using the actual quote, 'a stupid, boring human being who needs to get out of his life' and then he ripped up her letter in front of her!"

"Jeez, that's harsh. And you said he was popular with the ladies?"

"I guess they have a bad-boy fetish." Gen shrugged.

"How do you know so much about him?" Ryuji asked.

"He's kind of famous around school. You don't know him 'cause you don't talk to many people, you un-social jerk." Gen hit Ryuji lightly on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Hehehe..." Ryuji laughed, still slightly shaken up by his encounter with that boy. _'Something's wrong with that guy... It felt completely cold...'_

* * *

After school Ryuji managed too sneak away from Gen, partly because Gen assumed he was off to meet his 'special someone' (earning Gen a punch on his head), and reached his way to the roof. However, to his horror, Veemon was nowhere in sight. "Oh, no! Where did he go?" Ryuji searched frantically on top of the roof, looking down to see if he can spot him on the streets below. Surely enough, in the middle of a small alleyway he spotted a small, blue figure running. "I told him to stay up here! Why did he leave?" Just as he began to leave the roof he heard a loud buzzing noise. At first Ryuji thought nothing of it but it somehow irritated his ears. Looking in the sky he saw, what he assumed was, a beetle in the distance. Despite how small it looked from where Ryuji stood, he noticed that it began to descend into the street below, of which he was almost bigger than. "A giant beetle? ... A Digimon!" Ryuji darted down the stairs and out the School.

He quickly headed down the street that he saw Veemon run down, he heard a sudden scream from not too far away. after passing down a few streets with people running past him in terror. He turned a corner to see a large, red Stag Beetle which stood in the street. Cars were toppled and set ablaze and buildings were damaged. At the monster's feet, Ryuji saw Veemon looking up at the Beetle. With one of its arms, the Beetle tried to slash at Veemon but Veemon jumped backwards, dodging the attack. "Get back here, you little!" the Beetle growled as he kept slashing his claws at Veemon, Veemon dodginng all of them until his back met a wall. "I got you now! **Trap Scissors!**" the Beetle jabbed his two pincers at Veemon who had nowhere to escape, but just before the pincers collided with Veemon, Ryuji ran in, grabbed Veemon jumped to the side of the giant Beetle's attack, his pincers connecting with the wall that crumbled from the attack.

"You okay, Veemon?" Ryuji asked as the two of them got to their feet.

"Yeah.." Veemon coughed. "Sorry for running off before you got there but-"

"It's okay." Ryuji gave a thumbs up to his partner. "I had a feeling that if something like this happened, you'd go off and fight it."

Veemon rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you can read me like a book."

"So," Ryuji pulled his Digivice out of his pocket. "want to give that freaky bug a beating he'll remember?"

"Well, his name's Kuwagamon, not 'freaky bug'.£

"Why? Will I hurt his feelings?"

Veemon shrugged. "I geuss it's just more honorable to know the name of you enemy before you beat him."

Kuwagamon crawled his way out of the rubble of the wall he destroyed. "Why you... Who the heck are you?" he let out as he growled in pain.

Ryuji pointed at Kuwagamon. "We're two dragons that are coming through!" Ryuji's blue DNA Charge appeared around his hand. "Veemon, DNA Charge!" Ryuji cried out as he struck the top of his Digivice, causing it to glow and a bright, yellow aura to appear around Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!" The blue dragon stood before Ryuji. "You know, I thought I told you to get rid of that catchphrase."

"I'm gonna keep it!" Ryuji gave a goofy smile and a thumbs up sign to Veedramon.

"Well, in any case..." Veedramon faced Kuwagamon. "Let's get to work!" Veedramon ran straight towards Kuwagamon.

"I think he's turning that into a catchphrase himself..." Ryuji pondered.

Kuwagamon ran towards Veedramon, his pincers in front and sharp. As the two Digimon collided, Veedramon grabbed Kuwagamon's pincers. The two Digimon struggled with their strength, Kuwagamon wanting to grab and crush Veedramon with his pincers and Veedramon wanting to topple Kuwagamon over.

"Veedramon!" Ryuji called, startling the dragon Digimon. "Fire now! He has a weak point!" Veedramon nodded, realising his partner's plan.

"**Vee Arrow Breath!**" Veedramon fired his beam from his mouth as it hit Kuwagamon's head. Kuwagamon backed away, shaking it's head and roaring from the pain. "I see, Kuwagamon was too busy trying to overpower me that he didn't care to guard his head. Good going, Ryuji."

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Ryuji shifted his stance. "He's still standing!" Kuwagamon merely had a a bruise on his head and quickly regained his composure.

"Here he comes!" Kuwagamon dashed towards Veedramon. Veedramon grabbed Kuwagamon's pincers again. "Sorry, but this is gonna be the same song and dance!" Veedramon began to charge his beam.

"That trick will only work once..." Kuwagamon grumbled. The back of his shell opened up as his wings sprang forth and began flapping, lifting him up into the air. Veedramon hadn't let go of Kuwagamon's pincers and so, was lifted up. Kuwagamon swung around, and flung Veedramon away where he hit a wall, creating a small crater on impact.

_'Dammit! What can I do?'_ Ryuji thought as he stood idly by. _'I thought that strategy would've worked, but now it just backfired!'_ Ryuji gripped his Digivice in frustration. _'Isn't there anything I can do?'_ Ryuji noticed a small light coming from his Digivice. After looking closer he noticed that the button in the middle was flashing. In hopes that it would do something that could help the two of them, Ryuji pressed the flashing button. On the screen of his Digivice he saw the ground he was standing on. "A camera? That isn't exactly a game changer..." Ryuji moved his digivice to inspect how the camera worked. As the screen passed over Veedramon, some text appeared on the screen. "Veedramon. Mythical Dragon Digimon. Vaccine Attribute..." Ryuji recited. "This is-!" Ryuji moved the screen so as it showed Kuwagamon. As it did, the original text disappeared and new text appeared. "'Kuwagamon. Insectoid Digimon. Virus Attribute.' I knew it! This isn't a camera! It's some sort of Digimon Data Scanner." Ryuji recited more of the information on Kuwagamon. "This Digimon's got a hard shell all over its body, even having a special shell to cover its wings. The only place where it doesn't have armor is..." Ryuji rushed over Veedramon as he stood, trying to recover from the attack. "Veedramon, can you still fight?"

"Are you kidding? I can do this all day!" Veedramon boasted as he brushed some dust off himself.

"Veedramon, how well can you aim?" Ryuji asked.

"Huh? Well, good enough, I guess."

"Well, depending on how this goes, you may have a tricky target." Ryuji watched Kuwagamon closely. "This is what I want you to do." Ryuji leaned closer to Veedramon and whispered something to him.

"What are you two doing?" Kuwagamon grumbled.

"I see, that might work." Veedramon ran in his head the plan Ryuji just told him. "But this guy won't fall for the same trick twice, so we've only got one chance."

"Enough of this!" Kuwagamon began rushing towards the two of them.

"Well, it's time to try your theory out!" Veedramon stood his ground to the charging Beetle as Ryuji ran out of the way. Veedramon grabbed Kuwagamon's pincers again, wrestling with their power.

"You're quite a little fool, aren't you?" Kuwagamon flapped his wings as he began to take flight again.

"You're the fool! Those tricks only work once!" With all his might Veedramono pulled down on Kuwagamon's pincers, elevating himself into the air. "Take this! **Vee Arrow Breath!**" Veedrmon shot his beam down towards Kuwagamon.

"Don't think that being a bit higher will make you stronger!" Kuwagamon cried to the dragon. "I've got an armor shell all over my body!"

"Except for one place." Ryuji answered. Kuwagamon turned in surprise. Ryuji lifted his Digivice to show Kuwagamon. "This right here says that the only place where you don't have armor is your wings!"

Kuwagamon looked up to Veedramon's attack to try and dodge it, but it was too late. Veedramon's attack already hit Kuwagamon's wing, forcing Kuwagamon to crash to the ground. "Dammit! How did you-?"

"Because Ryuji knew how you were a bit better than me." Veedramon explained as he landed on the ground.

"Your hard armor-like skin made you defensive. Your strong pincers made you offensive. And thanks to your wings, you were fast aswel. My Digivice said your least armored point is your wings, so if they were destroyed, you'd be a lot slower."

"All that's left is to outspeed and beat him!" Veedramon said enthusiastically.

"Damn you! Dammit, I'll-" Kuwagamon began to get to his feet when a beam of bright light hit him from the sky, creating a hole in the Beetle's body.

"What?" Ryuji and Veedramon stepped back. The Kuwagamon fell to the ground, lifeless. His body began to disperse into tiny bits of yellow data.

"Sorry kids," Ryuji and Veedramon heard a voice call to them from behind them. They turned around to see a blonde haired boy wearing jeans, a black shirt and a blue jacket over it. "I just found that battle of yours to be so boring, that I had to intervene." said the boy.

"You're Keith!" Ryuji said with slight fear in his voice as he edged his feet backwards a little.

The bits of data that Kuwagamon dispersed into started to fly up towards Keith. "Ryuji! I smell another Digimon, standing behind him!" Veedramon tensed his stance. A shadowy figure appeared behind Keith as he absorbed Kuwagamon's data.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Veedramon yelled at the figure behind Keith. "If you absorb his data, he won't be able to reform into an egg! You might as well have just completely killed him!"

"Shut up, you!" Keith yelled. "As long as he gets stronger..." The figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal a white man who was draped in blue and white robes, had a helmet covering the top half of his face and six wings sprouting from his back. "I don't care what dies."

"That Digimon..." Veedramon starred up at the Digimon. "He's Angemon! A Digimon that's to represent good! Why did you kill that Kuwagamon?!"

"I told you to shut up!" Keith answered fro Angemon. "And besides, it's because he'll do everything that I tell him to..." Keith held up a yellow and blue device that Ryuji recognized as soon as he saw it.

"A Digivice?! Why do you have it? Is Angemon your partner?!"

"That's none of your concern. But right now, I have a request." Keith pointed his finger to Ryuji. With a judgmental look, he said: "Ryuji Hidari, I want you to try and beat me!"

"Wh-What?" Ryuji was taken aback by what he had just heard. "Beat you? What do you mean?"

Keith sighed loudly. "Simply put... I'm bored."

"Bored?!" Veedramon asked. "How can you say that?! You got a giant monster as a partner! How are you bored?"

"Tch, you wouldn't understand." Keith snapped his fingers. "Angemon, let's go."

"Yes, sir." Angemon responded obediently.

"Ryuji!" Keith called out one last time. "Don't misunderstand me. I have been raising this Angemon for months now, there's no way you could ever beat me. However, you do have the ability to be strong. A lot stronger than these rogue Digimon. The DNA Charge. So please, come to me when you're much stronger." He turned and started to walk away. "Maybe you can ease my boredom."

"Hey wait!" Veedramon began to run towards the building Keith stood on.

"Veedramon, hold it!" Ryuji interrupted. "Don't go after him. You still haven't recovered from the fight with Kuwagamon!"

"But we can't just let him leave!"

"He'll kill you!"

"So what?!"

"'So what'?! I don't want another-" Ryuji stopped, the two of them realizing that they shouldn't be fighting. "Jeez, look at what he's making us do." Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

Veedramon changed back into Veemon. "Next time I see him I'll definitely give him payback. But I guess until then, we'll let him go."

"You're still as cocky as ever. Let's go home!" The two of them made their way home. Along the way, Ryuji thought to himself. _'Keith, huh? So he also has a Digimon partner. But why did he feel so cold when I met him earlier today? He wants me to beat him? Does he mean for me and Veemon to defeat his Angemon?'_ Ryuji scratched the top of his head in frustration. _'It just doesn't feel right...'_

"You okay, Ryuji?" Veemon asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ryuji reassured his friend. Ryuji looked up to the sky. _'What do you think I should do, Yu?'_

**AN: That's another chapter done, thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Heroes**

**Chapter 3: The Exciting Demonstration. Angemon, Descend!**

_**AN: I do not own the Digimon franchise.**_

Ryuji and Veemon were resting in Ryuji's room. Veemon was stuffing his face with junk food and snacks, seeming not caring of the confrontation the two of them had earlier that day. Ryuji ran the events of that day over in his mind. _'What was with that Keith guy, asking me to try and beat his partner Digimon. I don't want to fight him, it just doesn't feel right fight another human with a Digimon partner...'_

"Hey Ryuji, you okay?" Veemon stopped his feast to ask his friend. "You look worried."

Ryuji sighed. "Just thinking about that Keith guy from earlier. He said he wanted to fight us, but I'm not so sure about it..."

"Well, I'm perfectly ready to fight him, whenever you shay the word!" Veemon punched the air enthusiastically.

"That's because you're really hot-headed..." Ryuji sweatdropped. "I meant, if it was right for two different humans with Digimon partners to be opposing each other."

"Hmm, I didn't think about that." Veemon pondered. "It's true that he'sh been doing our job for us-"

"'Our job'?"

"Yeah, fighting those Digimon that attack everyone."

"Why do you think that?"

"That human'sh partner, Angemon. He smelled a lot stronger than any other Digimon, and we shaw him absorb Kuwagamon'sh data."

"What does absorbing data have to do with it?"

Veemon sighed. "Whenever a Digimon absorbs another Digimon's data they grow stronger, but the losing Digimon can't change back into an egg. It'sh kinda like killing them. The Angemon absorbed Kuwagamon's data, so if he was absorbing other Digimon's data, it'd explain why he's so much stronger."

"I see... so Keith is probably fighting other Digimon that are appearing in the city. But..."

"I guess that if he's fighting other Digimon then we should conshider him a friend!" Veemon smiled in the prospect of a new friend. "I might get to learn about the Digital world from Angemon!"

"Just a moment ago, you were talking about how you were ready to kick the guy's but..." Ryuji sighed. "It's true that he's stopping rouge Digimon and if we make him a comrade then he can answer a lot of our questions, but as you said he's also killing the Digimon he's fighting."

Veemon's mood tensed up. "Yeah. Even if they are attacking people, I don't want to downright kill another Digimon." Veemon scratched his head in frustration. "Jeez, just what the heck are we going to do with that guy?!"

"Calm down, Veemon." Ryuji reassured. "We're not even sure that Keith's even doing all that. All we know is that he killed that Kuwagamon and he asked us to try and beat his Angemon."

"Hmmm, if we aren't absolutely sure about what Keith and Angemon are up to, then we can't really decide whether to fight them or not..." Veemon closed his eyes in thought and scratched his chin.

"Indeed..." Ryuji rested his chin on his hand also pondering what to do. Then Ryuji thought of something. "Wait, I have an idea."

"You do?" Veemon asked. "So, what is it?"

"Well, uh..." Ryuji felt a bit embarrassed. "It's kind of a stupid plan."

"Hehe, last I checked we do a lot of shtupid stuff already." Veemon joked.

"I guess you're right." Ryuji chuckled. "Well, Keith actually goes to my school. I thought I could go and talk to him about all of this."

"How is that stupid?" Veemon asked with a puzzled face.

"Keith told me to try and beat him. If I try to talk to him he might try to challenge me to a fight or something."

"Aww, ish wittle Ryuji scared of the meany weeny blondy boy?" Veemon teased.

"Jeez, shut it!" Ryuji hit Veemon on the head. "Still, we won't know what will happen until we talk to him." Ryuji sat back in his chair, folding his arms and giving a cocky grin. "Even if he is very aggressive, he won't attack me when we're in the middle of school. I'll have my chance to reason with him then!"

"Well, good for you..." Veemon huffed. "Since you're going to talk to him during school, I'll have to stay on the roof all day."

Ryuji patted Veemon's head in his pity. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all that happens, buddy." _'He said that he wanted to know about the Digital world.' _Ryuji thought to himself. _'I guess it is pretty lonely for him. That makes turning Keith into a comrade all the more important.'_

* * *

The next day Ryuji made his way to school, met and talked to Gen on the way, left Veemon on the roof and headed to class. When Ryuji entered the classroom there were students scattered and gathered at diferent tables talking with friends before class began. What grabbed Ryuji's attention was a blonde haired boy sitting at a desk only a couple of seats away from his own. "Keith..." Ryuji whispered to himself. "To think he was right in my class and I didn't notice before." Ryuji sighed as a bead of sweat dropped from his head. "How much does that say about my social life?" He directed his attention back to Keith. He was invested in a book which he held in his hand and showed an emotionless, stern look as he read it. _'Perhaps now is good time to speak with him...'_ Ryuji walked nervously towards the other boy's desk. When he stood next to it Keith didn't move, merely continuing to gaze upon the book in his hand.

"Um, good morning Keith!" Ryuji gave a nervous greeting.

No response.

"F-fancy having you in my class, right? I never even noticed you before!" he nervously laughed to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

Ignored.

_'This isn't going good! Okay Ryuji, enough chit chat. Get to the point!'_ Ryuji straightened his stance. "Keith. I'd like to talk to you about yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about." Immediately Keith replied, not looking away from his book.

"Eh?"

"If you want information, then here's not the place to do it."

"N-no, I'm just saying that-"

"Saying what?" Keith interrupted impatiently.

"That.. you should reconsider me and Veemon as your enemy."

"Tch." Keith looked up at Ryuji's face. "I'm not looking for a bunch of goody two-shoe friends from the two of you. I want the two of you to ease my boredom."

"H-Hang on! I just want you to answer me some questions, that's all." Ryuji raised up his hand defensively.

The bell for class rang as the other students went back to their seats. Keith placed his book in his bag. "Just leave already." he moaned.

Ryuji reluctantly retreated back to his seat. _'Damn it, I'll have to try again later.'_

* * *

When the bell marking the end of school rang everyone began to pack their bags and leave. Ryuji noticed that Keith was almost the first to leave, so Ryuji gave chase in haste. "Hold on, Keith!" Ryuji panted as he ran up to him in the corridor.

Keith turned with an annoyed look. "What is it?" he grumbled.

"Okay, enough running away! Answer my questions!" Ryuji said, catching his breath.

Keith sighed as he closed his eyes. "I guess you won't stop bothering me until I do. Alright, I'll humor you."

"Right, first of all I want to clear a few things up. Is Angemon your Digimon partner? And do you two fight Digimon that appear in the city?"

Keith twitched in irritation. "'Partner'. I don't particularly like words like that." he scoffed. "But yes, him and I do work together and we do fight rogue Digimon."

"I see... So, why do you want me to fight you?" Ryuji inquired. "I mean, we're both trying to defeat Digimon and save the people in the city, right?"

Kieth's eyes tensed in anger. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Look, I don't know why you're fighting those Digimon, justice and hope or something, but there's only one reason I fight with Angemon." Keith glared at Ryuji intensely. "To make Angemon stronger."

"But..." Ryuji hesitated after Keith's answer. "W-why would you do that?"

"Digimon posses the natural ability to fight. They can also absorb other Digimon and become stronger and fight even more Digimon. They're fighting machines. Why should they do anything that's against their nature?" Keith explained.

Ryuji wavered his stance at Keith's argument. "Fighting machines..."

"Fighting Digimon with Angemon has become increasingly tiring however. All the fights having the same outcome, no matter what." Keith sighed. "But now a new Digimon and human team has appeared. Can you imagine my excitement? If the two of you absorb Digimon aswell and get stronger and fight me it would be quite... exciting..." A devilish grin crept onto Keith's face as he finished his sentence. He returned to his serious composure as he said "That's why we're enemies. Now if you'll excuse me." he turned to walk away.

"Wait, let me ask one more question."

"Fine, just one. Let's get this over, already."

"You know the way we're both Tamers... or Digidestined..." Ryuji tilted his head in thought. "Come to think of it, there isn't really a name for us. How 'bout 'Hunters'?"

"I would've preferred to be called a Tamer. It does fit what we do better..." Keith threw in his two cents. "Wait, what am I talking about? Stop distracting me with stupid names!" he yelled in frustration.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry. So like I was saying, we're both Tamers or whoever, and you come tome because I have a Digimon partner. I want to know," Ryuji tensed his gaze. "if there was another Tamer you've come to before."

Keith glared at Ryuji. "You already guessed there's more Tamers than just you and me?"

Ryuji rubbed his nose with his thumb. "I thought that I was the first Tamer until I met you. Then I thought I was the second. But then I thought 'Come to think of it, I don't know how many other Tamers there are'."

"Tch, you're an idiot, but a smart idiot." the boy grimaced.

"Uh, that doesn't make much sense." Keith began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going? Come back, you didn't answer me!"

"I'm currently the least of your problems." Keith said, not facing Ryuji. "One last piece of information; everyday, around this time, a Digimon appears in the city. Not even I know why they come here, and quite frankly I don't care. However, you would care people were attacked, wouldn't you?"

In realization, Ryuji dashed off outside of the school. "Veemon! Knowing him, he'll already have..."

"He's really an idiot." Keith murmured when Ryuji was out of earshot. "He's too concerned with others to focus on himself. One day that'll be the end of him." Keith took his Digivice out of his pocket. "And if he's worried about not finishing that Digimon before it does anything bad... Angemon, report." he said to his Digivice.

"A new Digimon has appeared." a proud, but obedient voice responded. "Infact, there are two."

Keith grinned widely at this. "Exciting!"

* * *

Ryuji was running down streets and alleys looking for Veemon. He knew that if a Digimon appeared, he'd go off and fight it. During his searches he guessed that Keith may have been lying to him. _'But what for? He wouldn't want to fight Veemon alone, he said himself that the reason he rivaled us was because he wanted a strong opponent so fighting him alone wouldn't make sense.'_

"Hey Ryuji!" he heard the familiar voice of his partner who was running up to him.

"Veemon, you sensed a Digimon?" Ryuji asked, relieved to see his partner.

"Yeah, but..." Veemon sniffed the air, feeling frustrated. "It feels weird! It's as if there's two of them, and they keep moving around. I can't figure out where it is!"

"Two of them? Dammit, this is bad. If two of them attack at once, it could be real trouble." Ryuji panicked.

"Wait!" Veemon sniffed the air again. "There's a new one. And it's pretty big!"

_'A stronger Digimon... could it be him?'_ Thoughts ran through Ryuji's head of Keith and Angemon fighting and killing the rogue Digimon.

"Let's go!" Veemon cried as he ran of, on the scent of Angemon.

"H-Hey wait!" Ryuji ran to catch up. _'He caught the scent of a really strong Digimon and the first thing he does is run off to fight it...'_ The words of the conversation Ryuji had earlier came into his mind.

_"They're fighting machines. Why should they do anything that's against their nature?" _

_'Maybe it's true... Maybe Digimon should fight. But Veemon's different! He wants to save everyone, like me. But... right now, he is eager to fight. Is he doing this by his nature? No! I don't want him to do that!'_ Ryuji stopped in his tracks. "Veemon, wait!"

Veemon slowed to a stop, turning to Ryuji in confusion. "What ish it?"

"I... I had a talk with Keith today." Ryuji said looking down to the ground.

Veemon smiled with delight. "Aweshome! How'd it go?"

"What we thought was true, he's fighting and absorbing Digimon. I also tried to convince him to be friends but, it didn't work..."

Veemon huffed. "Aw, dammit!"

"Look, uhh..." Ryuji felt both awkward and ashamed to say what he wanted to, but he knew he had to. "Perhaps we should stop this..."

"Huh?" Veemon tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Shtop what?"

"Stop... fighting Digimon."

Veemon's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Well... Keith and Angemon have been Tamers for a longer time than us. They're much stronger and therefore better at beating those rogue Digimon. If we try to fight the Digimon, we'd get in his way."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Veemon yelled. Why was his partner acting like this?

"If Keith is by himself, he can take care of any Digimon that appear in the city. And if we try to do the same, we'll be doing what he wants, getting stronger so as he can fight a strong opponent."

"Like hell I'll do that!" the blue monster punched a wall in anger. "Even if he does stop Digimon from killing people, Keith is absorbing those Digimon that he kills! I can't let him do such a thing!" Veemon ran away, leaving Ryuji standing in the alleyway. Alone.

"He's concerned about those Digimon aswell. He wasn't just in the heat of battle?" Ryuji hit his forehead with his fist. "Jeez Ryuji, I thought you weren't gonna do stupid things!" Ryuji broke into a fast sprint.

* * *

Veemon kept hunting the trail of the Digimon. It was close. Too close. All of them stopped moving, all in the same spot. _'Did they meet? That big one is there aswell, is Keith and Angemon going to fight?'_ Veemon slowed down as he came to a corner. Placing his back to the wall, he peeked around. He saw two large Digimon looking down at a blonde haired boy. _'Keith! But where's Angemon? I don't see him anywhere...'_ Veemon thought. Neither of the Digimon were Angemon, instead just brown reptilian Digimon covered with spikes and the other a bright orange bird that flapped its wings, allowing it to hover in the air.

"What's this...?" the four legged reptile grumbled, glaring at the lone boy.

"Caw! It looks like food to me!" the bird squawked in response.

"A Tortomon and a Birdramon." Keith thought aloud. "Not the biggest challenge but I suppose it shall be enough of a challenge."

"'Not the biggest challenge' you say?!" the Birdramon asked in rage. "Try saying that once you're dead!" The bird flapped its wings and dived towards the boy, its mouth open ready to chomp the boy.

"Birdramon, wait!" Tortomon cried in urgency. The flying Digimon noticed it as well; a pillar of light quickly descending from the sky. He quickly dogged it as the pillar hit the ground, leaving a crater in the ground.

"What was that?" Birdramon flailed, trying to recover from the attack.

Both of the Digimon looked up to the sky to see a figure surrounded in a shining light. "You called me 'food', didn't you?" Keith asked the two. "Well now, you'll be feeding him. Your Data." The light surrounding the figure died down to reveal Angemon gazing down at the Digimon. Keith pointed his index finger to the now terrified Digimon. "Angemon. Descend!" he cried and Angemon flew down at a great speed towards his opponents.

"'Descend' huh?" Veemon pondered, still hiding behind the corner. "I guess that'sh his catchphrase, hehe." he chuckled. "Wait, don't get distracted!" He focused his attention back onto the fight.

The Birdramon flew up to Angemon, trying to catch him with his razor sharp talons, but the angel swirled away and avoided it. Birdramon flew up higher then faced his opponent. "I have you now!" he cried in triumph as flapped his wings, flames surrounding them. "**Meteor Wing!**" With one fell flap, the flames were shot off his wings heading towards Angemon.

Angemon simply held his hand out to his side. A thin pillar shot down from the sky, Angemon grabbing it. The pillar's light faded away, leaving a long, golden staff in Angemon's hand. "**Angel Rod!**" he cried as he twirled the staff in his hands and struck Birdramon's flame balls before they hit him. Angemon flew forwards, out of the smoke the flames left upon their destruction. He quickly reached Birdramon's height and hit the terrified bird with his staff, sending him flying to the ground, landing in front of Tortomon.

Tortomon shook in terror at the fall of is friend. "Tortomon..." the fallen bird struggled to get to its feet. "Get out of here..."

Above them, Angemon's hand started to glow in a bright light. He clenched it into a fist and held it behind him, looking like he was readying a punch. "**Hand of Fate!**" He punched the air and a beam shot out of his hand, hitting Birdramon.

"NOOO!" the bird cried out as he was consumed by the beam of light and turned into data.

Angemon floated down and the bits of data flew up to him, being absorbed into Angemon's body. "If you surrender now," Angemon called out to the remaining Tortomon. "I'll make your death less painful."

"Angemon!" Keith ordered sternly. "No chances, remember?"

"R-right. Sorry, master." Angemon corrected himself, worried about disappointing his master.

"You... bastard!" Tortomon trembled in rage. "You absorbed him! How could you do that to another Digimon?!"

Angemon floated down, eventually standing on the ground. "Because it his my master's wish. I sworn to serve him, and so he asks this."

"You... you..." Tortomon ran towards Angemon. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Veemon watched in anger at Birdramon's defeat. "I.. couldn't do anything..." Veemon smacked his fist against the wall. "After all I said, I still can't protect one shtupid Digimon!"

"I know, it's frustrating, isn't it?" Veemon heard the familiar voice comfort him.

"Ryuji!" he said as he turned to his friend but quickly closed his eyes, folded his arms and turned away from him. "Hmph! What are you doing here?"

"Aw, come on! Please forgive me?" Ryuji half-heartedly pleaded. "Tell ya what, I know how to make it up to you." He pulled his Digivice out of his pocket.

Veemon turned his head to his partner. He grinned furiously. "Well then, let'sh get to work!"

* * *

Tortomon fell on the ground, covered in bruises. "You're a fool." Keith taunted. "That armor on your back was the best advantage you had, now you're blindly attacking and throwing yourself wide open."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Tortomon yelled. He didn't care about being fool, he had to avenge Birdramon. He charged towards Angemon only to be hit in his side by Angemon's staff and fell on the ground.

Angemon's hand began to glow again. Punching the air, he cried out "**Hand of Fate!**" and fired the beam out of his hand. Tortomon felt his entire body become paralyzed in fear as the beam came towards him. Before the beam hit him however, a light blue beam intercepted it, causing a small explosion in the street. Both Tortomon and Angemon were surprised and confused by what happened.

"So you came." Keith mumbled. When the dust settled Ryuji and Veedramon appeared, standing in front of Tortomon, facing Angemon. Ready to fight.

"Who the heck are you?" Tortomon asked in confusion.

Ryuji turned to Tortomon, took out his Digivice and pressed the first button on it, opening the portal to the Digital world. "Quick, go through this!" he ordered to Tortomon. "It'll take you to the Digital world!"

"Go back to the Digital world?" Tortomon asked considering the thought, but quickly dispelled the thought. "No! I have to avenge Birdramon!"

"Forget about that, we'll handle Angemon!" Veedramon gave Tortomon a thumbs up sign.

"Yeah, right now you can't really beat him. We'll take care of him while you get out of here!" Ryuji explained.

_'This guy, helping me when we haven't even met.'_ "Okay then." Tortomon reluctantly accepted. "But, who are you two?"

Both Ryuji and Veedramon turned to the tortoise. With reassuring smiles Ryuji said "We're just two Dragons coming through!"

A bead of sweat ran down Tortomon's head from the eccentric response, but ignored it. "R-right. I'll make sure to remember it." Tortomon farewelled as he escaped through the portal, with it closing behind it.

Ryuji and Veedramon turned their attention back to Keith and Angemon. "Well, for one, I'm annoyed that you let that Digimon escape." Keith said. "But on the other hand, I finally get to see how strong you two are. Angemon!"

Angemon, who was awaiting his master's orders flew towards Ryuji and Veedramon, who barely dodged the tackle. "Get ready Veedramon, he's coming around again!" Ryuji ordered. "Remember the plan I told you?"

"Y-you do know how much of a risk that is?!" Veedramon barked at his partner as he shivered in fear.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine.." Ryuji responded nonchalantly.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're not the one at risk!" Veedramon yelled, but returned his attention back to Angemon who had turned around and was preparing to strike Veedramon. _'Now Veedramon!'_ Veedramon reassured himself. _'What did Ryuji say about Keith? That strategy...'_

* * *

A few minutes earlier:

_"Veedramon, before we fight those two, I want to tell you an idea I have to defeat Keith." Ryuji explained.  
_

_"Fine, fine. Jusht make it quick."_

_"____I still don't want to fight Keith, but he'll still attack us if we appear before him."_

_"Yeah, yeah, what're you trying to say?" Veemon impatiently asked._

_Ryuji chuckled. "Elementary, my dear Veemon! __Do you know why Keith wants us to fight him in the first place? It's 'cause he's bored and he wants a strong opponent. A challenge. Someone who he can enjoy struggling against. So what would he not attack then?"_

* * *

"Someone who won't put up a fight!" Veedramon spread his arms wide, awaiting the oncoming Angemon and closed his eyes in prospect of the attack.

"Angemon, stop!" Keith cried. Angemon instantly stopped his attack, barely a few centimeters away from Veedramon.

Veedramon let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort..."

Keith walked towards Ryuji. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Your weakness." Ryuji replied with a cocky smile. "You're proud. You'd never beat an opponent that wasn't trying. So I figured that if I didn't want to face you, I'd have to just not try. And you'd ignore us."

Keith grimaced. "You're right. I'd never attack someone very weak or who wasn't trying. It wouldn't be an actual fight. But I see that your priority is sending Digimon back to the Digital World."

"Well, duh." Ryuji mocked. "If they stay around here they're gonna hurt people. But we don't want them to be absorbed by the likes of you. So, the only place for them is their own world."

"But.. why? Why won't you absorb them and make Veedramon stronger?!" Keith asked, angry at Ryuji's ridiculous thought.

Ryuji chuckled as Veedramon came to his side and changed back into Veemon. With a cocky grin he replied "Because we're not like you. We don't want absolute power just for the sake of it."

"We wanna help both Humansh and Digimon!" Veemon added.

"Me and Veemon, we're partners! Not just Digimon and Tamer. We're heroes!"

"We're Digimon Heroes!" They both cried in unison.

"'Heroes' huh?" Keith whispered. "Angemon, let's go." he called out.

"Yes, sir." The two of them turned their backs to the newly self-proclaimed 'Heroes'.

"Ryuji. I almost forgot." Keith called to him. "I didn't answer you question."

"Huh? Oh wait, you mean that..."

"Wait, what're you two talkin' about?!" Veemon demanded, trying to get the two's attention.

"I asked this guy if there were other Tamers in the city." Ryuji explained. He turned his attention back to Keith. "So?"

"There are two." Keith saw Ryuji and Veemon high five each other as if they just won something.

"And? What are they like?" Ryuji asked enthusiastically.

"One of them hardly knew anything about Digimon and their Digimon was growing very slowly. And the other..." Keith paused at the memory of _that_ person. "... irritating woman..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ryuji asked.

"Uh, n-nothing." Keith regained his composure. "Well, see ya." he began to walk away with Angemon in toe.

"Wait!" Ryuji called. "Why are you telling me this?"

Keith chuckled. "You won't fight me, but you can still humor me. Run off and be 'the hero this city deserves, but not the one it needs' or whatever you like to call yourself. It should be fun to watch." Keith and Angemon walked away, disappearing from sight as they turned a corner.

"So..." Veemon broke the silence as he turned to his partner. "What now?"

"We keep doing what we do best. Stop Digimon and send them back to the Digital world."

"Is that it?" Veemon asked in disappointment.

"Of course not!" Ryuji grinned and held his head high. "According to Keith, we still have two Tamers to meet! And who knows, maybe they'll become Digmon Heroes like us."

"Right!" Veemon raised his hand. "Here's to tomorrowsh friends!"

Ryuji high-fived Veemon. "Yeah!"

* * *

_'Well, that didn't go exactly as I predicted.'_ Keith monologued as he walked down the deserted street. _'Perhaps I told Ryuji a bit too much...' _He pulled his Digivice out of his pocket and stared at it. _'Oh well, at least he doesn't know every secret I have...'_

**_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed_**


End file.
